


Ela

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Carta, Drama / Tragédia, F/F, Ficção Adolescente, Lésbica / Yuri, Multi, sakuhina, sakuino - Freeform, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Onde Ino diz seus sentimentos e pensamentos sobre Ela para sua ex-namorada.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Kudos: 3





	Ela

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Essa é uma fanfic que foi escrita em 2018, então sejam legaiskk
> 
> Boa leitura <3

_“(Não mais tão) Querida Sakura,_

Você está apaixonada por ela, não está? Aquele jeitinho meigo e inocente, completamente o oposto do meu. 

Sim, você está apaixonada por ela. Sem dúvidas você está, mas infelizmente a minha ficha caiu tarde demais.

Quer dizer, você está encantada por ela desde que ela entrou em KHS, não é?

E não, não se pergunte como descobri. Foi como juntar dois mais dois, e eu sempre fui boa em matemática.

Você sempre teve esse seu jeito agressivo e hostil (embora contraditoriamente gentil e empático), e, mesmo assim, amo-te desde que éramos pequenas. 

Descobrir que você estava apaixonada por ela foi bem óbvio, eu já suspeitava desde a primeira semana de aula, mas eu me recusava a acreditar — amores a primeira vista nunca foram a minha praia, e nem a sua.

Quero dizer, comecei a desconfiar que havia algo ali quando ela se sentou em seu tão precioso lugar, perto da janela, e você não brigou com ela. Apenas sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Não podemos esquecer daquele dia que ela tropeçou e derrubou um copo de chocolate quente em você, na sua blusa preferida — te conhecia bem o suficiente para saber o quanto aquela blusa dos Beatles era preciosa —, mas você apenas disse que estava tudo bem e colocou seu moletom para cobrir a mancha, mesmo no verão quente daqui.

Ah, lembro-me também que você estava se afastando de mim, para ficar com ela. Talvez você sequer percebesse, mas eu percebia.

Você não faz ideias de quantas noites passei chorando por causa disso — talvez faça; você sabe como os pequenos detalhes me machucam.

Ela era linda, admito. Cabelos tão escuros quanto a meia-noite; diferentes dos meus, que eram loiros. Olhos tão claros que pareciam duas pérolas; diferente dos meus, que eram azuis. Pele tão alva quanto a neve; oposta a minha, que sempre foi bronzeada.

Com aquele jeitinho fofo, meigo, tímido e introvertido ela conquistaria qualquer um; tão perfeita quanto qualquer um dos Hyuuga.

Ainda assim, me recusava a acreditar. Mas Shikamaru sempre foi meu amigo inteligente, e não deixaria que eu continuasse me auto torturando.

Shika disse — sabiamente, como ele costuma fazer — que, às vezes, é melhor deixar a pessoa que amo ser feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo.

Depois disso, terminei com você. Descobri que minhas teorias malucas estavam certas quando você não insistiu muito no relacionamento, apenas abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando, parecendo estar aliviada e, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionada.

Eu sabia que você, como uma boa Haruno, quando quisesse algo, iria lutar até o fim.

Eu só quero que saiba eu te amei — No **passado,** pois uma Yamanaka sabe quando desistir. 

_Atenciosamente;_

_Ino Yamanaka.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado, se possível, comentem e favoritem <3


End file.
